Problem: First consider the expression for: Take the product of $-4$ and $x$ and add $-5$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $5$ and the product of $-7$ and that expression.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-4$ and $x$ $-4 \times x = \color{orange}{-4x}$ What does adding $-5$ to $-4x$ do? $-4x$ $ - 5$ What is the quantity of $-7$ times that expression $-7 \times (-4x - 5) = \color{orange}{-7(-4x-5)}$ What is the sum of $5$ and $\color{orange}{-7(-4x-5)}$ $-7(-4x-5)$ $ + 5$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-7(-4x-5)+5$.